Mine
by Heir of Rage
Summary: Danny's been acting strange lately. Avoiding Sam, leaving school early, not speaking to anyone. And Sam wants to know why, even if she has to resort to drastic measures to find out...D/S Oneshot


**Mine-A DannyxSam fanfic**

He had been acting strangely. Well, stranger than normal, at least. Sam Manson sighed as she thought about her best friend and crush, Danny Fenton. She had gotten so used to seeing his dazzling smile every morning before class that this new silence was...disconcerting. Lately, he had been avoiding her like the plague, and through her, he had been avoiding Tucker.

Sam tapped her pencil on her desk irritably and glanced at the classroom clock which had the NERVE to move slowly.

Three...

Two...

One—BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

With a yell of relief, Sam grabbed her books and vaulted over her desk in her hurry to leave the classroom. Sam was on a mission. A mission to find Danny, corner him, and make him talk to her before he had the chance to run away from her again. She sprinted down the hall, her heavy boots making violent clomping sounds as she went. People jumped out of her way as she raced past them, and she didn't spare a moment to apologise for crushed toes or bruised shoulders. She had to reach her locker and get out of the school before Danny had the chance to hide.

Reaching her locker and whirling through the combination in record time, Sam grabbed her coat and earmuffs and slammed the door behind her. Any thoughts about homework were forgotten in her rush to find the ghosts boy.

She sprinted outside, opening the doors dramatically and pausing to look around. There! She caught a glimpse of ebony hair through the dense crowd of teenagers huddling together from the cold.

"Danny!" she shouted, and saw him stiffen. He turned halfway, his eyes barely peeking out from behind his too-long bangs, before he adjusted his backpack and sprinted down the street.

With a growl of frustration, Sam followed, almost slipping ont eh ice several times. She thanked the heavens that she was faster than the boy when she saw him as she rounded a corner, only metres in front of her. Too out of breath to shout, Sam did the only thing that she could think of.

She tackled him.

Her shoulders smashed into his back, and the force of her assault brought them both crashing to the slush covered sidewalk. She lay there, gasping for breath with her arms still around his thin waist. She could feel his heart pounding—or was it her own?—through his jacket, and it took her a while to realize that he was shaking.

Still not letting him go, Sam forced them both into a sitting position, Danny with his head still down. "Danny...?" she asked hesitantly, reaching out to touch his arm. She was not expecting what happened next.

Danny jerked away from her violently, bringing his whole body further from hers. "Don't touch me!" he hissed, finally looking up at her. It was then Sam realised that he was crying. Not just shaking, but full out crying, with tears and everything.

It was just unheard of. Danny NEVER cried. Not even after the portal accident, when he had first seen Sam break down.

And now HE was breaking down. His posture practically screamed "Hold me", but his eyes were wide and filled with tears, and he pinned her with his gaze.

"Danny..." Sam began, scooting closer to him. She could feel the snow seeping through her tights, but she didn't care. "Danny, what's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" But of course he didn't. He had never told her of the nightmares he had, she had learned that from Jazz, and it had taken her weeks to get the full story of "Dan" from him.

But his time he was talking, his voice shaking and quiet. "I...I don't deserve you! I don't, I don't, I don't..." he was sobbing, and Sam knew what it was about.

"Danny...you're not like him. You'll never be like him, I promise." she said soothingly, reaching forward and petting his hair. He leaned unconsciously into the touch.

"Th-that's not..." he trailed off, moving away from her again. Suddenly, he looked up at her with glowing green eyes, and she froze at the emotion in them. "You don't understand, S-sam," his voice broke, and his eyes returned to normal. "I'm a freak. I'm half dead, my heart doesn't...doesn't beat half the time, and...I just can't be with you."

Sam felt her insides freeze at his words. "B-but Danny, I don't understand! We're best friends!" Then she latched in on something else. "You're not a freak!" she said vehemently, and quieted when Danny flinched back slightly. "You're not a freak...you're Danny Fenton..."

Danny let out half a sob, and suddenly his eyes were green again, angry. "I told you that you didn't understand, Sam, and I was right! Because you DON'T see, you DON'T!" he took a deep breath, and took the plunge.

"I LOVE you, Sam! I'm a freak, and I love you." _'Because I love you. Because humans don't feel this way, and ghosts don't feel anything.'_

Sam didn't move, and just tried to get her brain to start moving again. Love? Her? That was just the thing that she had been dreaming about for three years, now! She let out a little gasp as Danny moved to stand up again, obviously taking her silence as rejection, and Sam grabbed his legs, forcing him to the pavement for the second time that day.

Danny spun around angrily, his eyes filled with tears. "What–"

A pair of warm, purple lips brushed his own, and his eyes widened in shock. Sam pulled away, alight blush dusting her cheeks.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." he made to interupt her, but she carried on. "You're not a freak for loving me, Danny—and I know that's what you're thinking, but you're NOT. Ghosts can love, too, you know."

She took a deep breath, and moved nearer to him on her knees. "Ghosts can love."

Danny's eyes were wide with shock, and his backpack had fallen limply from his shoulder. He shook his head. "B-but I'm–"

"You're no more of a freak than I am, Danny."

"You're wrong–"

"Fine." She cut him off. "You win." Danny felt a sick sort of satisfaction run through him, and he smiled grimly, right before Sam touched her gloved hand to his face. The wool was wet.

"You can be a freak, if you want, but you're MY freak. Mine." she said simply, and gave him a chaste kiss on his cold lips. "You're mine, and I love you, Danny Fenton."

Danny smiled slowly, and returned the kiss.

It wasn't perfect, but there sitting in the snow, the two teens each knew one thing.

"You're mine, and I love you."


End file.
